There Is Your Trouble
by Ricchotte Rampage
Summary: REPOST* I donno i suck at these thing i got the idea from lack of cd's. Review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter One

Damini: "Hmmm where did I put that key? Ah here it is!" *click* *creek* *switch* Damini: "yes! Ran and Sahira aren't here!" *Fire flashes across the room* Ran: "hello Damini! What are you writing now?!" Damini" "does it matter?!" Ran: "yes" Damini: "wrong" *flick on computer* "ok here goes nothing"  
  
There is Your Trouble Chapter one Remember this is a repost! Hope you guys enjoy!  
  
~Disclaimer~ I don't Inuyasha and company~ *sob*  
  
It had been a week since Kagome had left. Shippo was going crazy. He had already tried attacking Inuyasha.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
(Shippo) "You big jerk! What did you do to Kagome this time?!" Shippo made a leap at Inuyasha 's head as he walked in the door with out Kagome. Sango, luckily grabbed Shippo right before contact was made. (Sango) "Its ok Shippo, Kagome has to come back she left all her stuff here." She pointed to Kagome's big yellow back and a littler blue one. Shippo glared at Inuyasha from the safety of Sango's arms "you better hope so you dumb jerk!"  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
Keade had taken Shippo with her to a village 5 days travel from the one she lived in; she needed to help with some sick children. Sango and Miroku had left in the same direction for a different village where he was performing an exersiset. Inuyasha was warned that Kagome better be back by the time they got back. He had two weeks.  
  
(Inuyasha) "What happened this time to Kagome?!" 'You know what YOU did' "What do you mean ME?" 'Think Inuyasha its what you have a brain for' (a/n: who said talking to yourself was a bad thing) so he went back to the night Kagome had run off.  
  
*click off computer  
  
Damini: well I hope you liked chapter 1! Ran: but you never told me what you where writing Damini: RAN!!!!!! *Ran runs Damini: see Ran run! Well all I will write the next chapter soon I had to retype everything because my dad deleted it all! But if you will excuse me I need to go kill Ran. Until next time chow! Ran down the street: please review or she will kill me!!!!*sees Damini runs faster * Chow! 


	2. Chapter Two

*Turn on computer Damini: hello I am back! Ran: Damini what are you writing Damini: none of your business! Sahira: well we all do share the same office so we do have the write to know Damini * glare at Sahira * oh yeah I forgot to tell my faithful readers this story does start out PG-13 but DOES turn R around chapter 8 I think. I'll let you know when it gets that far. On with the story Ran: come on Damini tell us what it is about! Damini: count to ten...ignore her And she will go away!  
  
There is Your Trouble Chapter Two  
  
~Disclaimer~ *closes eyes * Star light star bright I wish I owned Inuyasha and co. tonight! *Opens eyes * ok so I will be here a while but no reason for you not to enjoy this story!  
  
"Kagome, honey dinner is ready"  
  
"Not hungry" came the faint reply from behind her daughters locked door. Mrs. Higurashia was getting worried. Kagome hadn't left her room since she came bake a week ago. As far as she knew Kagome hadn't eaten a thing. 'Kagome isn't any better and I have to leave I better call reinforcements!' So Kagome's mom picked up the phone and called Kagome's friends Rei (a/n I don't know any of her friends names so shoot me ok...*sees ran with gun* don't take that literally) "Hello Rei...no she is not doing any better...well yes I still have to leave.... oh you would do that for me....thanks.....yes I am leaving to night....ok see you in a bit"  
  
Ten minutes later Rei was in Kagome's room with some food (to get her to eat) and a box of Kleenex. Kagome had already lunch into the story about what happened...  
  
(Kagome) "I was the first to get up that morning, well I thought so anyway. I went out to go to the bathhouse (a/n I know that there weren't bah houses back then but even my best friend who is the devil herself would believe if I told her I travel threw time!) I was about there when..." (Rei) "Inuyasha came to you?" Rei had heard many stories about Inuyasha and though she had never met him he was in for a huge headache when she did. Frankly Rei was sick of him hurting Kagome and would prefer her to start dating Hojo (a/n is that right?)  
  
(Kagome) "Yes Inuyasha was they're waiting for me. I walked with him for a while and then I couldn't take it I...I...I broke the golden rule!!" Rei's eyes went wide. Of all the rules with guys that was the worst. Being straightforward with your feelings to a guy normally sent them running. (Rei) "Oh honey, it ok if he said he doesn't like you there are plenty of other fish in the sea" (Kagome) That's not it he said he felt the same way and then he kissed me...." Damini: And if Ran wasn't reading this over my shoulder I would continue to write but it's her fault! Ran: huff *kicks up dirt as she scraps her way back to her desk* Damini: I know that if you tell a guy you like him they don't go 'running for the hills' well most of them but it fit I the story so what can I say Sahira: Damini may I please read what you are writing Damini: sure Sahira *Sahira stand* I will email it to you when I am done *Sahira sits back down* and before I go I never ever in my life have used the phrase "there are plenty of other fish in the sea" and get mad when someone says it to me because WE ARE NOT FISH so I have no clue what possessed me to use that. Sahira and Ran: Please review the fast you do the faster she writes more and then we can read it!!!!! Sahira: so we don't have to break into her computer *Ran gets evil look on her face Damini: See you all next time thanks for reading!!!! *Turns off computer* 


	3. Chapter Three

Turns on computer*  
  
~Your computer has had 4-attempted break INS~ Damini: oh Ran! Ran: yes Damini? Damini: how bad to you want to read what I am writing? Ran: very very bad! Damini: enough to try and break into my computer? Ran *gulp* what are you talking about?! Bye Damini: finally quiet! Sahira: where did Ran go? Damini: *glare* Sahira: I am going to get McDonalds...bye... Damini: on with the story!  
  
There is Your Trouble Chapter Three  
  
~Disclaimer~ still waiting so no I don't own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
"He kissed you?!" Now Rei was confused, "but isn't that a good thing?!"  
  
"Yes but that's not why I am upset! It was later that night. Inuyasha was sleeping beside me, but I woke up because I was cold and I noticed that he was gone. Curiosity got the best of me and I went to look for him. He was where I thought he would be.but.but.he was kissing Kikyo.  
  
Kagome completely broke down crying after saying this. Rei was wondering when that bitch Kikyo would was going to be involved in this mess. "Its ok Kagome he will realize that you're the for him sooner or later. And if its later to bad for him! Now will you be ok if I leave for a bit I will get your homework and be back tomorrow after school?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head it was to hard for her to talk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~BACK WITH INUYASHA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'She didn't see me with.Kikyo did she??!! He was staring at Kagome's blue bag. Curiosity got the best of him; hey it killed the cat not the dog. Kagome had told them all not to go in it. Inuyasha dumped the bag out to show it contained folded pieces of paper and notebooks. He chose one out of the pile opened it and read it. It was a note and dated over a year ago! It read:  
  
Kagome you look upset what happened ~ Rei  
  
Nothing! Honest! I am just tired! ~ Ka  
  
Yeah right! Was it Inuyasha again tell me?.  
  
Inuyasha again?! There were notes priers to this! About him! Inuyasha read on:  
  
Its just that when I think about him and Kikyo, I get jealous and then I get scared that I wont be able to tell him how I feel and I will never know. Maybe I should just tell him next time I see him but then what if he rejects me! Oh this is such a mess! I wish I had never met him or I could just die! ~Ka  
  
KAGOME! How could you say that! No you can't tell him! Not now anyway. It was good you met him. He changed you, in a good way. You couldn't kill your self because I would lose my best friend. Who knows if he rejects you, you could always date Hojo. He likes you by the way. ~Rei  
  
He likes me? Maybe I could date him. Ok so I wont kill myself, right now but possibly someday. I am not taking that off the list of possibilities! ~Ka  
  
Inuyasha could believe his eyes. Kagome was upset over him and she e would think of taking her life over it?! This could be bad. He would have to go to her time and make sure she was all right.  
  
Damini: yet another chapter done and this hole time no one interruption from Ran or Sahira *Two doors open on the other sides of the room* Sahira: here I brought you chocolate Ran: I got flowers! Damini: Oh to bad I am done for today! Bye! *Turns off computer and runs out the door* 


End file.
